1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention deals with hair care products. In particular, the present invention deals with hair care products for treatment of the hair upon the scalp, and particularly products to impart desirable texture and body to the hair while avoiding a condition commonly known as the "frizzes" . The present invention deals with hair products which are substantive to the hair and which are intended to be left upon the hair after application. The product of the present invention permits a single product to be used to achieve conditioning and a gel type fixative in one operation typically following towel drying of the hair (to a damp condition).
2. Description of the Art Practices.
Various products are known for use in treating the hair. For instance, Pings in U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,703 issued Jan. 9, 1996 teaches hair care products which are utilized to treat the hair and then removed from the hair. The Pings patent discloses the use of polydimethyl siloxane, a lipid vehicle, a cationic surfactant material and a dimethicone copolyol.
Gross, et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,954, issued Jul. 3, 1990, describes hair wax compositions containing polyeth-ylene glycol, a hydrogenated castor oil which is ethoxylated, glycerol or ethyl hexane diol, and/or a lower molecular weight polyethylene glycol, and water.
Pemulen.TM. polymeric emulsifiers bulletin P0048 bearing a date of Apr. 26, 1995 discloses certain formulations pertaining to the present invention. The Pemulen.TM. polymeric emulsifiers bulletin P0048 utilizes animal derived ingredients while the products of the present invention are free of animal derived products.
To the extent that the foregoing references are applicable to the present invention they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated. Temperatures given herein are degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated.